pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer
The is a trailer to promote the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire games. Episode Plot A Taillow flies on a house of Littleroot Town, in which Brendan is sleeping on his bed. Treecko wakes up and goes above Brendan's bed, then jumps onto Brendan, who wakes up. Outside, May showers her Mudkip, who happily splashes away water, causing May and Torchic to get wet. Brendan and Treecko visit May, who picks up Torchic and Mudkip. Later, Brendan faces a youngster in battle. Zigzagoon goes to tackle, so Treecko jumps and uses Pound. However, Treecko missed Zigzagoon and injures itself by bashing its tail to the ground. May, however, is surrounded by Pokémon in a forest, so Torchic chases the Pokémon off with Ember. A moment later, May battles with Mudkip against Roxanne and Nosepass. Nosepass uses Rock Tomb, but Mudkip evolves into Marshtomp and stops the attack, crushing the rock. After some time, Brendan had Treecko evolve into a Grovyle, then into a Sceptile. May did not lag behind, as she had Marshtomp evolve into Swampert, while Torchic, after evolving into a Combusken, trained to become a Blaziken, though they all like their trainers. The Pokémon can evolve further via the method of Mega Evolution. May and Brendan press the Key Stones, Mega Evolving their Pokémon - Mega Sceptile launches its tail, Mega Blaziken gets powered up and leaps to use Blaze Kick, while Mega Swampert gracefully dodges the attacks in the water and strikes back. However, there are other Pokémon capable of Mega Evolution: Mega Diancie summons a sword to battle Mega Gallade, who clashes with her. There is also Mega Salamence, who has an aerial battle with Mega Pidgeot. Mega Glalie freezes Mega Steelix, who breaks out of ice and withstands Mega Glalie's biting. Mega Camerupt launches magma boulders, but Mega Beedrill dodges them and attempts to attack. Mega Slowbro floats in the water, but turns around and is attacked by Mega Sharpedo. Mega Sableye endures the attacks from Mega Lopunny by using the gem. However, Mega Lopunny jumps behind and knocks Mega Sableye, who falls onto the ground. May has a Contest with her Mega Altaria and Mega Audino, who perform with her. Brendan, however, has Mega Sceptile battle against Steven, the Champion, whose Mega Metagross begins to attack. Brendan and May fly through the sky with Mega Latios and Mega Latias. The clouds start gathering, as two ancient Pokémon battle against each other: Primal Groudon of the land and Primal Kyogre of the sea. Hovering above the planet, Rayquaza descends down and Mega Evolves into Mega Rayquaza. Brendan and May stand proud, as the adventures in Hoenn region will start anew. Gallery A Taillow flies on Brendan's house ORAS 2.png Treecko sees Brendan sleeping ORAS 3.png Treecko wakes up Brendan ORAS 4.png The scene cuts to May, Torchic and Mudkip ORAS 5.png Mudkip splashes May and Torchic ORAS 6.png Brendan battling a Youngster ORAS 7.png May battling with Mudkip ORAS 8.png Marshtomp, having evolved from Mudkip ORAS 9.png The second evolutions of all the Hoenn starters ORAS 10.png The third evolutions of all the Hoenn starters ORAS 11.png The narrator explains Mega Evolution ORAS 12.png Mega Latios and Mega Latias ORAS 13.png Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre ORAS 14.png Mega Rayquaza ORAS 15.png All the Mega Evolutions combined }} Category:Pokémon: OVA episodes